


Shape Of My Heart

by pure1magination



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Matchmaker Clint, Onstage Kissing, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, heartbreaker Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure1magination/pseuds/pure1magination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title was filched from a Backstreet Boys song which is very appropriate for this fic</p><p>in which Steve, Bucky, Clint, Tony, and Thor form a boy band</p><p>in which Bucky breaks Steve's heart without realizing it</p><p>and in which there is a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve thought it was a stupid idea.

Tony thought it was brilliant.

Tony, Clint, Bucky, and Thor  _may_ have been sort of drunk, and they  _may_ have thought they were a little better at karaoke than they actually were.

Bruce agreed with Steve. "It's so hard to make it in the music industry these days..."

"Nonsense!" Tony waved away his concerns drunkenly, swaying a little against Thor. No matter how drunk Thor got, he was always solid on his feet. "Look at this face!" Tony pointed at his chin. He gave Bruce a pout. "Who could resist?"

Steve frowned. "Me, for one."

Tony huffed indignantly at his minuscule friend. "Just because I tried to make out with you  _one time-"_

Bucky slung an arm around Steve, tugging him closer. "Come  _onnnn_ , Stevie! You know you've always wanted to be in a boy band!"

"I haven't, actually." Bucky reeked of alcohol and his armpit was sweaty. He ought to smell horrible, but he didn't. Whatever cologne and deodorant Bucky was wearing, they were very effective.

Natasha took a long sip of her Poison Apple martini. She had yet to comment.

Tony wobbled over, leaning on Thor for support. "Yeah, Steve. Come on. We need five singers, or it won't be a real boy band!"

"No."

Tony pouted again. _"Pleeeeeease?"_

"No!"

"Bruce?"

Bruce smiled nervously over his herbal tea. "Sorry, Tony. I'm just not a very good singer."

Tony gave Steve puppy eyes.

Steve glared coldly at him.

Tony gave Bucky puppy eyes, and pushed out his lower lip for added effect.

Bucky leaned down and grinned goofily in Steve's face. "Steeeeeve?"

Steve glared at Bucky. "What."

Bucky pouted, pretty pink lip pushing out, wrinkling his perfect cleft chin.

Steve wanted to deck him. "There is  _no way_ I'm joining a boy band."

* * *

 

"I  _can't believe_ I joined a boy band."

Bucky grinned and tossed Steve a long-sleeved white collared dress-shirt. "You'll be great."

"I'll be awful."

Bucky tutted. "You have a beautiful voice."

"No I don't."

Bucky finished buttoning his own white shirt and modeled in the mirror. "Yes you do."

"Bucky-"

"You're gonna make the girls  _melt."_

"Bucky!"

"Trust me, Steve, they're gonna be falling at your feet!"

"Bucky!!"

"What!" Bucky turned to look. Steve was wearing his slightly-too-tight ripped light-blue jeans, which made his scrawny legs look actually almost muscular, and  _definitely_ showcased his... er, assets. And that white shirt brought out all the color in Steve's cheeks, made his summer-sky blue eyes sparkle, made his hair look so damn blonde. Bucky stared.

"How are we even going to find an agent?"

"Natasha's on it," Bucky said strangely, throat suddenly dry. He cleared his throat and turned to admire his own reflection again. Yep, those dark blue skinny jeans were  _definitely_ doing him all the right kinds of favors. Bucky always knew he had fantastic legs.

Steve sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. You're Captain America. You can do  _anything!"_

Steve groaned. "Really? You're gonna pull out  _that_ nickname?"

Bucky grinned and strode over, slinging an arm around Steve's shoulders. "You like it."

"Never have."

Bucky smooched the side of Steve's forehead, catching some of Steve's sweet-smelling hairs against his lower lip. "It's so fitting though!"

"I fail to see how."

Bucky laughed. "Ready for our first rehearsal?"

"No."

Bucky pulled Steve into a warm one-armed hug. "You'll be great!" he stated cheerfully as he released him.

* * *

 

Steve wasn't a  _horrible_  dancer. But compared to Clint, Tony, and Bucky, who danced regularly at clubs and such, Steve looked downright slow.

Thor was having trouble too. "Cannot we try simpler steps?" he suggested.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Not if we wanna look  _cool."_

"I fail to see how a boy band could ever look  _cool_ ," Steve grumbled.

Bucky shot him a disappointed look, which Steve ignored.

"Like this!" Clint supplied, launching into the choreography flawlessly. Tony joined him. Together, they spun and box-stepped and did the cha-cha slide. They moved extremely well together.

Steve watched them miserably.

Thor looked confused. "So we...?" Thor started to step with the wrong foot, completely lost.

Tony sighed dramatically again and clapped his hands above his head. "From the top!"

* * *

 

"This is our agent," Natasha introduced a sharp-dressed balding man with kind gray eyes and a reassuring smile, "Coulson."

Coulson waved politely.

"He will be doing all of our publicity and scheduling," she continued. 

"All  _right!"_ Clint stuck out his hand. "Barton. Clint Barton. I'm the lead."

"No you're not!" Tony objected, elbowing Clint out of the way. "I'm  _clearly_ the best-looking one. That means  _I'm_ the lead."

"So not!" Clint objected.

"So am!" Tony stuck out his tongue at Clint.

"Um?" Thor held up a pointer finger as though he was going to say something. To be fair, the overly ripped muscular blond had a point.

Tony and Clint ignored him.

"Pleased to meet ya, Coulson!" Bucky grinned at him and shook his hand warmly, clapping him on the shoulder with his other hand. "That one's Tony, and that one's Thor." He indicated each of them in turn. "And  _this_ ," he said, tugging Steve closer, "is my best friend, Steve."

Coulson smiled warmly at Steve, who was by far the shortest. "Hello Steve." He stuck out his hand for Steve to shake.

Steve gave Bucky a look, then shook Coulson's hand. "Hey."

Coulson examined them all in turn. Then clapped his hands and rubbed them together. This got the attention of the still-bickering Tony and Clint. "So!" Coulson began brightly. "Do you have a name?"

* * *

 

"ASSemble? _Really?"_

Bucky laughed for possibly the hundredth time at this. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Well, you have to admit. We all do have great-" he snickered "- _ass_ ets!" He guffawed again.

Steve glared at him sullenly. "It's so--  _dirty!"_

Bucky rolled his eyes. He pulled Steve closer with one arm. "What did you expect, a  _clean_ boy band? We've gotta be a little edgy to make it!"

"*NSYNC didn't have a swearword in their name, and they did just fine."

Bucky waved his hand and pffff'd. "It was a stroke of brilliance!" Bucky insisted.

"It's going to give _somebody_ a stroke. Probably some poor teen girl's grandmother. Did you ever think of  _that?"_

Bucky rolled his eyes again. "You're just sore 'cause it was Tony's idea!"

"Why does everyone think I hate Tony?"

"'Cause you do."

"No I don't!"

"Do you  _liiiike_ him?"

Steve glared. "No."

Bucky elbowed him. "You sure? I've seen the way you look at him. Like you wanna burn him alive. That's gotta mean something."

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bucky..."

Bucky grinned. "Or maybe it's Clint. I  _know_ you have a thing for Clint."

Steve stared at Bucky under his eyebrows.

Bucky laughed, slapping his thigh. It was probably red from all that slapping.

Steve shook his head. "You're such a jerk."

Bucky wiped his eyes and shuffled closer, until their sides were pressed together. "Punk."

And that was the crux of it. Steve couldn't stay mad at Bucky. "I still think five singers is kind of excessive."

"It'll be great."

* * *

 

They were great.

Their first album hit number one on the charts.

Money started pouring in.

Steve was able to pay off his student loans. Clint was able to pay off his gambling debt. Tony was able to buy enough bling to sink a large ship.

No one knew what Thor did with his money. He didn't talk much.

Bucky though? He spent almost all of his money on dates. He took the whole celebrity thing to the hilt, taking out every mooning fangirl in a limousine to a fancy restaurant, or an amusement park, or whatever her dream date was.

Clint and Tony took several fangirls on dates, but mostly they just took them into their dressing rooms after the show.

Tony gained notoriety for not checking to see if they were eighteen.

Clint gained notoriety for being extremely skilled.

There were rumors that Thor was the most well-endowed, but Thor only took a few fangirls on dates, and he wooed them the old-fashioned way and tended to date them for several weeks at a time.

After the high of being a celebrity wore off, and they were working on their second album, Bucky stopped spoiling every fangirl he came across and started going the Clint and Tony route.

Steve, however, had not dated a single fangirl. Rumors began to surface that Steve was a virgin, and a romantic, and that only made him more desirable.

On their next tour, Steve's line was by far the longest after the show. Flustered, he agreed to sign autographs and take awkward pictures, but he turned down every proposition with flaming cheeks.

Steve neither knew, nor cared, how Clint, Tony, and Bucky chose the girls with whom they would spend the evening. He didn't want to know. Whenever Thor was free, he would play cards with the tall blond Adonis until the others returned to the tour bus, in various states of dishevelment and smelling strongly of booze and sex. Sometimes they even had lipstick smears on their mouths, their necks, their shirts. And a couple times, on their pants.

Thor seemed to turn them a blind eye, not caring about their sexual escapades.

But it bothered Steve, more than he wanted to admit.

"You're just using them!" Steve objected one night, from his place in the bunk over Bucky's. 

"They love it!" Bucky objected. "I'm just making them happy."

"But they want more than that!"

"How do  _you_ know?"

Steve hugged his pillow tightly. "Because everyone does!"

Bucky scoffed. "Not true."

Steve frowned at the wall, pain welling in his chest. "Don't you?"

Bucky was silent for a long moment. "Get some sleep."

Steve heard Bucky roll over. There was a click, and the lights turned off.

* * *

 

"What's even his deal?" Bucky was saying to Clint the next day. "He was riding my ass last night about taking advantage of fangirls! I've never taken advantage of a single one- they all went willingly."

Tony shrugged, taking a bite out of his apple. "Who knows? He's always been a wet blanket."

"Has not!" Bucky objected, actually annoyed.

Tony gave him a look.

Bucky glared at him, hackles raising.

"Maybe the press is right," Clint supplied. "Maybe Steve really is a virginal romantic."

Bucky spluttered. "Well- well- of  _course_ he's a virgin, he's never--! I mean, he would've  _told_ me!"

Clint shrugged. "Well then maybe that's what it is."

Bucky stared at the wall. "He's..." 

Tony spoke around a large chunk of apple. "Pathetic?"

Bucky glared.

"Virginal?" Tony added.

Bucky's cheeks turned pink. He gritted his teeth.

"Badly in need of getting laid?"

"All right, that's it-!"

Clint held Bucky back, not without some difficulty. "Hey, hey! Now fighting in the rental van!"

Bucky glared venomously at Tony. 

Tony nonchalantly ate his apple. "Maybe we should set him up with someone."

"No way!" Bucky objected. "He'd hate that. When Steve sleeps with someone," now that was interesting. Why were Bucky's cheeks turning pink? "-it's going to be  _his_ decision, and it's going to be done on  _his_ terms."

Tony shrugged and chucked his apple core into the garbage. "Suit yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky never meant for it to go like this.

She was young, and blonde, and just barely legal. Her birthday was tomorrow and it was almost midnight, so it probably wasn't  _completely_ illegal. And she had these pouty pink lips that you just couldn't say no to. Those pouty lips were wrapped around his dick when Steve burst in.

He should have known better. He shouldn't have been in the bus. He should have locked the door.

But in the frenzy, brain fogged with alcohol, he'd stumbled back to the first place he thought of.

And now Steve was staring at him, face pale, clinging to the doorway for support, looking like his mother just died all over again.

And then he was running.

"Shit!" Bucky cursed, pulling the blonde off his dick and hurriedly zipping his pants. He could hear Steve retching outside. "Shit shit shit!"

"Is something wrong?" the blonde moaned woozily.

"Sorry, sweets, this night is over." He walked her out the door and bent over Steve, not caring where she wandered off to. Steve was spitting onto the vomit-covered cement. "Steve!"

Steve pushed him away. "Go away, Bucky!" He retched again.

"Steve!!" Bucky clung to him anyway. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to see that! I'm sorry!"

Steve pushed Bucky away again. "It's over, Buck."

"What's over? Talk to me, baby."

Steve grimaced when Bucky called him that. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I'm quitting the band."

" _What?!_ You can't! We're a top seller! We wouldn't be the same without you!"

Steve staggered towards the bus. "I don't care."

"Steve!" Bucky pleaded.

Steve glared at him over his shoulder, eyes shining with tears. "I never wanted to be in your stupid boy band anyway!!" he shouted. He stomped up the stairs.

Bucky followed him, calling his name.

Steve was brushing his teeth. "Steve!" Bucky pleaded. "Come on, I promise I'll never do it again. We'll even get you a girl of your own, so you don't have to be so jealous anymore! It'll be great! You'll see."

Steve spat into the sink and gave Bucky a weary, dark look. "That's what you think this is about? Wow, Buck. You're even stupider than I thought."

The accusation stung, but Bucky wasn't ready to give up. "Steve," he pleaded, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve brushed away Bucky's hand as though it burned him. "It's over."

Steve headed to the bedroom and started packing up his things.

"Whoa there! Steve, what are you doing?" Bucky laughed nervously.

"What's it look like," Steve replied flatly without looking.

"You can't just--! You can't just  _leave!"_

"Watch me." Steve shoved the rest of his things into his suitcase and snapped it shut. He pushed past Bucky without looking at him.

"Steve!!" Bucky followed after him.

Steve set out, carrying his suitcase.

Bucky caught up. "Come on, at least sleep in the bus! We can drive you home. We'll finish the tour, and then you can go home. Come on! Steve!!"

Steve walked faster.

Bucky sped up as well. "Steve, baby, come on!"

Steve set his suitcase down on the sidewalk and spun around, expression fierce. "Go away, Bucky! I never want to see your stupid face again!"

Bucky reeled back as though he'd been slapped. "S- Steve!" he objected, voice breaking.

Steve turned around.  _"Now._ "

Bucky swallowed. He felt like  _he_ might throw up. "But... Steve," he objected weakly.

Steve stood resolutely at the bus stop, staring down the wrong side of the street as though he knew the bus would be there any moment.

It started raining.

"Come on, Steve, you'll catch a cold..."

Steve flipped up his hood and drew the drawstrings tight.

Bucky stood there, hair a mess, shirt askew, lipstick smearing the corner of his mouth- it was greasy and tasted like fake peaches. He realized if he didn't seek shelter soon,  _he's_ the one who was going to catch cold. "Steve," he ventured one more time, voice cracking.

The bus pulled up. Steve stepped on without looking back.

* * *

 

"He WHAT!" Tony shouted, shaking the walls of the rental van.

"He quit the band," Bucky repeated miserably, swirling his glass of scotch. He took another large gulp. His head was pounding. He looked positively hangdog.

Clint whistled. "What did you do?" he accused.

"NOTHING!" Bucky shouted, making his own head hurt. He gripped his temples. "Except.. there  _may_ have been this girl."

Tony laughed. "He finally find one that was his type, and you got her first? Go Bucky!" He held out his hand for a high five.

Thor was anything but amused. In fact, he was radiating concern. "James. What happened with the girl?"

Bucky had given up long ago on getting Thor to stop calling him that. He gulped. "Well. She  _may_ have been... giving me a blowjob..." His mouth twitched into a grimace. "In our bedroom."

Clint let out another low whistle.

Tony laughed and slapped his knee. "Oh man! That's great! And Steve walked in on you?!"

Bucky stared miserably into his scotch.

Tony laughed harder.

Clint exchanged a glance with Thor.

Bucky took a large gulp of scotch and poured himself more.

Thor's mouth narrowed into a grim line. "That was not your smartest move, James."

"I  _know!_ I fucking  _know!_ Now what are we going to do about it?!"

Thor and Clint exchanged another glance.

"Don't suppose an apology would help?" Clint suggested half-heartedly.

"Already tried that." Bucky slammed back another large gulp of scotch.

"Hey! Give  _me_ some of that!" Tony slurred, staggering over. He drank directly from the bottle and smacked his lips.

Bucky didn't even care.

Thor frowned at both of them.

"Cards?" Clint suggested. "Flowers? ..Chocolates?"

"He's not a  _dame_ ," Bucky growled.

Clint shrugged. "Maybe he feels like one."

Bucky glared at him. "Pardon?" he asked in his I-dare-you-to-say-that-again voice.

Clint and Thor exchanged another glance.

"Ever notice how he never seemed that interested in the fangirls?" Clint pointed out.

"Well yeah!" Bucky said as though it was obvious. "Steve's a romantic!"

"But what if he's--" Clint cycled his hands around each other in the air vaguely and raised his eyebrows.

Bucky squinted at him. "The fuck are you saying?"

Clint cycled his hands more emphatically. "You know..."

Bucky's frown deepened.

Tony slammed the empty scotch bottle on the table with a satisfied burp. "So!" he said, straightening and stumbling backwards into a cabinet. "How're we gonna replace him?"

Bucky turned an appalled glare on Tony.

Clint made a face. "Well, we're going to have to. Or cut the tour short."

Bucky wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Thor looked at them all carefully. "There is always my brother..."

Bucky groaned. "Not Loki...!"

Thor met his eyes steadily. "He is a talented dancer, and he has a good voice."

"And that face!" Tony traced an hourglass figure in the air with his hands. "Va-va- _voom!"_

Clint made another face. "You're sure he wouldn't mind?"

Thor stared steadily at Clint. "I could have a talk with him."

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. "He'll have to do."

* * *

 

Loki just wasn't the same as Steve.

For one, Loki was  _way_ taller. His hair was darker, his eyes were green- not blue- and he had this insanely bad-boy vibe about him. He was totally stealing Bucky's thunder. Bucky had been the bad boy. The girls screamed over his eyeliner and often-black, sometimes-leather pants.

Loki  _always_ wore leather pants, and he looked hot as hell. His hair was long like Thor's, and it magically never tangled. The guy looked glamorous with  _bed head._

Bucky and Clint had to style their hair every morning to keep it from looking like crap. Clint didn't seem as jealous or annoyed as Bucky though.

In fact, Loki fit right in. He got along with everyone except Bucky, who hated how easily Loki picked up Steve's choreography, hated how quickly the fangirls stopped mourning the loss of Steve and started fawning over Loki.

Steve still wasn't returning his calls. It seemed that not only was Steve quitting the band, he was quitting their friendship.

Bucky got drunk more and more often. He rivaled Tony for inebriation levels.

Clint and Thor looked on in concern, but there was nothing they could do. They were on tour. As long as Bucky made it through the performances, it didn't really matter what happened after.

Bucky started taking in two or three fangirls at a time. Half the time, he kicked them out before anyone had reached satisfaction. His reputation suffered because of this. The line of girls going to see Bucky after the shows started to dwindle. When there were no girls for the night, Bucky turned to alcohol. His bandmates grew used to the sight of Bucky asleep with his cheek on the toilet seat first thing in the morning.

Rumors were spreading through the media as to Steve's reasons for quitting. He couldn't be reached for interview.

Bucky only half-listened to the reporters on the television gabbing about Steve. None of them had any idea what they were talking about. He took another sip of whiskey straight out of the bottle. His eyes were bloodshot, his jaw covered with stubble.

"Bucky?" Clint started tentatively. Half the time, when someone approached Bucky in the morning like this, they'd have an empty bottle thrown at their head.

Bucky rolled his head, annoyed.

"You wanna tell us the real reason Steve left?"

"Told you," Bucky slurred. "Saw me w-" he burped. "A woman."

Clint perched on the counter. "Yeah. And?"

Bucky frowned at the television set. Some broad with brown hair in a red shirt was talking about Steve again.

Clint stared at Bucky, waiting. "Doesn't that seem kind of strange to you?"

"Dafuck are you gettin' at," Bucky slurred.

Clint stared at Bucky with an unsettlingly penetrating stare. "Did it ever occur to you that Steve might be in love with you?"

Bucky's chair tipped backwards so far he hit the floor. His nearly-empty whiskey splashed all over the tiles behind him. "WHAT!"

Clint ticked off on his fingers. "You've been best friends forever. He's never slept with anyone. He never showed any interest in the groupies. He _only joined_ this band because  _you_ told him to. And, um, did I mention he looks at you like you put the fucking  _moon_ in the sky? Because he does. Like, a lot. And also the media seems to think you two had something going on, and broke it off, which is why he quit and you're drunk all the time." Clint slid off the counter to his feet and handed Bucky a roll of paper towels to clean up his spill.

Bucky stared at the paper towels as though he'd never seen them before.

Clint nudged them towards him with his foot. "Since you're not saying anything, I'm assuming you don't disagree."

Bucky's eyes glistened with tears.

Clint sighed, squatted down, ripped off some paper towels, and set them down on top of the mess. "You two need to have a serious talk."

"'s not in love with me," Bucky slurred quietly.

Clint glanced at him. "What."

"'s not in love with me," Bucky repeated, slightly louder. "Can't be."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Bucky,  _literally everyone_ thinks he's in love with you. Even  _Loki."_

Bucky shook his head slowly. "Can't be."

Clint gathered up the gross paper towels, stood, and threw them away. "Come talk to me when you're sober."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve wasn't sure what he was expecting when he received a call from Clint asking him to come to ASSemble's next performance. Clint mentioned something about the performance being special, hinted something about it being just for Steve.

So when Steve found himself front and center in the concert hall, surrounded by teenage girls, all of whom were attempting to maul him and surreptitiously take pictures of him, he very quickly decided that this was a horrible idea. He wanted to leave, but the girls near him had pretty much had their fill, and he'd made it clear he wasn't interested in any of them, so they were pretty much leaving him alone now. Steve wasn't exactly in a hurry to wade through the crowd again. So he stayed put.

Bass pounded through the speakers and the stage lights became blindingly bright as the house lights dimmed down. The excitement around him was tangible. Steve's stomach twisted with nerves.

The five members of ASSemble strutted onto the stage in their trademark white shirts and tight pants. Bucky looked especially stunning tonight in his pair of dark blue jeans that fit  _just right._ He had this glow about him, too, like all his smiles were genuine. Steve wondered bitterly if that meant Bucky had moved on, if he'd forgotten about Steve. His replacement, Loki, fit in way better than he ever had.

The longer the show went on, the less Steve enjoyed it. He used to enjoy Bucky performing for a crowd, when it was just a bar or a coffee shop, and it was just karaoke or open mic. The performances had felt so much more personal then, almost as though Bucky was performing just for him.

About an hour into the show, the music had died down and the fans were cheering, and Bucky held his microphone up to his mouth. "This next one hasn't been released yet." The audience went wild. Steve's ears hurt from the screaming. Bucky gave them a strange, vulnerable smile. He looked directly at Steve. "I wrote it myself."

Heat crept up the back of Steve's neck and tickled his ribcage. His eyes locked with Bucky's. The stage lights turned pink and blue, soft, and a slow-tempo beat pulsed through the speakers. Bucky started singing, low and sultry, never taking his eyes off Steve. The others danced smoothly behind him, adding in background vocals, but Bucky wasn't dancing. He strode towards Steve until he was squatting on the edge of the stage, staring straight at him as he sang. The song was unusually poetic, about how he'd done someone wrong and he hadn't realized he was in love with that person until they left. The song was also written without any pronouns besides 'you' and 'I', so the gender of the person he'd wronged was unspecified.

The bridge to the song began, a musical interlude about twenty seconds long. Bucky held out his hand towards Steve, eyes vulnerable and pleading. Steve half-smiled and rolled his eyes, taking Bucky's hand.

Bucky pulled him onto the stage. By the time Steve was onstage with Bucky, his smile had warmed.

Bucky sang performatively to Steve, gestures dramatic, words emphatic, kneeling at one point. Steve just stood there smiling at him and occasionally rolling his eyes. The song ended, and Bucky asked Steve, into his microphone, "Babe? Can you ever forgive me?"

Steve's fingers wrapped around Bucky's on the microphone, pulling it to his own face. Staring directly into Bucky's gray-blue eyes, Steve announced, "Of course I forgive you, jerk."

Bucky pulled Steve into a tight hug, forgetting for a moment that the microphone was on. "I love you, punk."

"I love you too, jerk." Steve's voice was muffled by Bucky's shirt, but the audience heard him anyway. There was a collective 'awwwww' interspersed with screaming. Applause started up, along with a chant of 'kiss! kiss! kiss!'

Steve and Bucky pulled apart, blushing- Steve moreso than Bucky- and Bucky asked the crowd, "You ready for another song!" The crowd screamed, but the chants of 'kiss! kiss! kiss!' started getting louder.

Bucky turned to Loki. "What do you say? Let Steve have the mic for an oldie?" The crowd screamed again.

Loki rolled his eyes and handed Steve his microphone. "Please don't kiss onstage." His lip curled distastefully.

Steve blushed harder. "Wasn't going to," he replied quietly,  _not_ into the mic.

The familiar beat started up. The music kicked in. Steve and Bucky had lead vocals on this one. They harmonized beautifully, eyes never leaving each other. Steve was positively glowing by the end of the first refrain.

Meanwhile, behind them, Tony had offered Loki to share his mic. Loki had raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony had waggled his eyebrows. Loki had rolled his eyes and accepted. The two sang the same part, voices intermingling smoothly. Tony was hogging the mic though, so Loki grabbed it with one hand, his cold pale fingers circling over Tony's warm tan ones. Tony had forgotten to sing for a moment as Loki belted out his part.

By the end of the second verse, Steve and Bucky were downright grinning at each other. The song was bright and poppy, a simple tune about being in love. They looked into each other's eyes and they just  _knew._

Tony had regained his senses and tugged the mic closer. Loki had tugged back. The two had ended up in a compromise, heads right next to each other, both bent over the microphone. They continued with their choreography, eyes locked intensely as they competitively danced, bodies so close they moved as one. Tony had wanted to get into Loki's pants for quite some time now. He may or may not be thinking about that right now.

Steve and Bucky sang the bridge to the song, each with an arm slung around the other's waist. The entire room seemed to be filled with magic. They slowly turned towards each other during the final refrain, edging closer and closer until Bucky couldn't take it anymore. He held his mic aside and pulled Steve into a kiss.

Tony and Loki eyed each other with increasing intensity through the bridge. The song was cheesy as hell and Tony could tell Loki hated the words just as much as Tony did. Soon they were smirking at each other. Then Tony gave him this unabashed 'fuck me' look and, lips curling in a silent snarl, Loki had yanked the mic aside and pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, one hand cupping the back of Bucky's head. Bucky held Steve close to him, tilting his head to deepen the tender kiss. Their hearts beat together in an intoxicating rhythm. They forgot everyone else in the room.

Tony and Loki stumbled backstage, full-on making out. There was a thud as their microphone hit the floor.

Thor watched his brother stumble backstage, frowning. He had stopped dancing the moment he caught sight of them.

Meanwhile, the song wasn't quite over yet, and Clint was still dancing on, frowning at the two couples. The song ended and Clint held up his hands to the audience. "Am I the only one who still does his job around here?!"

The audience laughed and cheered.

Steve and Bucky were still kissing.

Heavy panting and the sound of a zipper were audible from backstage.

Clint shrugged at the audience like 'what can you do?'

Steve and Bucky finally parted their lips from each other and backed their faces enough just enough so they could smile dreamily at each other.

"I think that's all for tonight," Clint announced into his mic as Thor awkwardly stormed backstage, going the opposite way Tony and Loki had stumbled.


End file.
